When You Break a TV: Night One
by Immortalli
Summary: When 19 year old Rachelle accidentally breaks her friend's T.V., she has no idea what lies in store. 7 nights of living her favorite movies, and guess which peppy musical is first? Not my idea, reviews highly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, not only is this my first Hairspray fic, this is my first time using this concept! Now, let it be known that the If You Break a T.V. concept does NOT belong to me! The brilliance that came up with this is Ogreatrandom, who did 5 and a bit parts in her own series (They're good. You should go read them.) Everything, even the fact that Philo Farnsworth was one of the inventors of the television, I got from her. However, I've added my own twist to it and I think this will be very fun. If you feel up to it, you can follow me through all seven of Rachelle's adventerous nights. If you do, there will be a very special prize for you at the end. I don't know what, but I'll think of something! (I've got seven stories to figure it out.) In the mean time, sit back and enjoy night one!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hairspray or any of the canon characters in there of. Nor do I own the When You Break a T.V. concept. I am making no profit for this story, and am writing it purely for the enjoyment in brings to me and, hopefully, others._

* * *

Really, if you look at it closely, it wasn't my fault. I mean, sure, I was the last one to touch the T.V. and if I hadn't interfered it probably wouldn't have hit the cement, but I was only trying to help! And at the very least it definitely would have broken anyway.

Maybe I should explain.

My name is Rachelle Adair. I know, pretty, right? My dad was a huge fan of Victorian novels, especially French ones. (Can you call them Victorian if they're not English?) Anyway, he thought Rachelle sounded pretty and went well with our last name. I'm 17 years old, but I don't look my age. I don't necessarily look older or younger, or at least I've been mistaken for both so many times that I can't tell which one gets the majority. But I do know that no one gets it right. Maybe that's why none of my friends are my age.

I'm a dancer, but really only as a side thing. My main hobby is acting. I hope to turn it into a career one day, but I don't think I'm good enough. I've only gotten a lead role once, although I usually get supporting roles instead of extras. I have an eidetic memory. Ok, not really. But I do have a really good one. You're probably wondering why I'm rattling on about myself so much. I just thought you might want to get to know me before I launch into the most bizarre experience of my life.

It all started when I was helping my friend, Alex, move. He's nineteen and had just signed the lease on a new rent house and was leaving his old apartment, so me and a couple of our other friends agreed to help him lug his stuff from one location to the other. He was so excited about it we couldn't exactly say no. And besides, he came to almost all my plays, so I owed him.

We were finishing up and headed downstairs for the last time. Our friend Danielle was already in the car, and she honked at us in impatience. I didn't have anything in my hands, but Alex was carrying his old T.V. He hated the thing. It was so old that it was big and bulky, like an old computer monitor. He wanted to buy a new one but didn't have the money for it. I had a certain fondness for it, though, like an old dog that just sits on the couch all day instead of playing and doing tricks. You keep it because of all it has done for you. But really, I should have known better. Alex has never been the most coordinated person and it didn't help that he'd let his light brown hair grow out until it got in his eyes.

So we were walking down the stairs and I turned to say something. I don't remember what (I blame the ensuing concussion.) That's when it happened. Alex's foot slipped on one of the stairs and, in choosing between his own life and his hated T.V., he chose his life and let go of the set, grabbing the thin metal railing. As I watched the old set fall through the air, my instincts and ninja reflexes kicked in. I lunged forward to grab it. Now, being a dancer, I'm normally coordinated and balanced. However, my body did not compensate for the weight or momentum of the bulky television. My hands grabbed it so, instead of going downwards, it (and I) swung around. I felt my arm hit the railing and the T.V. left my grasp. I vaguely saw it tumbling through the air towards the walkway two stories below before gravity kicked in for me.

Really I don't remember too much after that. Everything went black, but I had a few seconds of hearing an amazingly loud crash and a few screams and feeling a ridiculous pain in my head before that all faded too. And then the last thing I expected happened.

I saw this weird looking old man.

Now keep in mind that everything else was still black. But there was this old man, clear as day, just standing there. So, naturally, the first thing out of my mouth was "Who in the world are you?"

"I am one of the inventors of the television," he said proudly. I stared. This was the first time I realized that I had no idea who had invented the television. He frowned and gave an annoyed sigh, like he wasn't surprised or pleased with my reaction. "Philo Farnsworth." he prompted. I stared some more. He shook his head and muttered "Just once…" Trying to snap him out of his mumbling, I threw a second question at him.

"What are you doing in my… dream?" I wasn't really sure what I was in. Of course, before this point I'd never been knocked out. He rolled his eyes, like this too was a question he got far too often.

"You broke a television." He said this like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And…?" I asked, still quite confused. He sighed.

"You know how when you break a mirror you get seven years of bad luck?"

"Yeah…"

"When you break a television, you get seven nights of bad dreams."

"What, like psycho clowns trying to kill you?" I asked, feeling it was a perfectly reasonable assumption. He chuckled.

"Not unless your favorite movie is It." I looked questioningly, so he elaborated. "You are forced to live through your seven favorite movies."

"Like, as the main character or a side one? Or watching it like it's a… movie?" I asked, not quite getting it. He shook his head.

"None of the above. You will be a character that doesn't actually exist in the movie, but a character that you would not want to be."

"So… like an orc soldier in Lord of the Rings?" He nodded appreciatively.

"I'll have to remember that one. And yes, that's the idea."

"So, when does this start?" He grinned.

"Right now. Let's see what's on your list, shall we?" He closed his eyes, as though trying to remember something. He paused for a moment, then said bemusedly, "They're all musicals."

I felt a little defensive and demanded, "Well? Which one's first?" He opened his eyes.

"Hairspray." he said, sounding a little disgusted. "Far too peppy for my tastes."

I tried to think of a character that I wouldn't want to be in that movie. "I suppose I'll be… I don't know, a police person's assistant? A bully at the school?"

He grinned evilly. "Oh no," he said. "Nothing like that. In fact, you'll be one of the nicest kids in town!"

Everything faded before I had a chance to curse.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that was chapter one! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will start her actual dream. Please review! They are very much appriciated (and very inspiring. :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it, please review!

* * *

I woke up and stretched. I glanced at my alarm clock and groaned. It was already later than I normally woke up for school. Being on the Corny Collins show had a lot more responsibility than I originally realized, and part of that was looking as good as possible every day. We had to be the nicest, coolest, and most stylish kids in town. It was not an option. I got myself out of bed and set to work. Picking an outfit wasn't too hard, I just chose one of my many bright and frilly dresses. One thing I did like was that being on the show had been a great way to get my parents to buy me a better wardrobe.

With my outfit picked out and put on, I went into my bathroom, trying to decide what to do with my hair. I felt like a nice, bouncy ponytail would be good for today. Ponytails were in. I bumped my hair up and curled then ends up until it bounced around happily with the slightest movement of my head, then tied it with a ribbon. That done, I set my hairspray aside and stood, grabbing my backpack on the way out. No breakfast.

I got to the bus stop in plenty of time. I talked happily to Noreen and Doreen as we waited for it to take off. Glancing out the window I saw a girl dancing. She looked very familiar… how could I forget someone that size? I felt certain her name was Tracy, but I didn't know her last name. Music played as she danced and I tried not to giggle. The bus took off and I saw her turn, a shocked and worried expression on her face. I turned back to my conversation.

School was boring as ever. My memory let me get good grades, but my attention span kept them from being as good as they should. I ate a small lunch. Another thing about being on the show, especially for the girls: always watch your figure. Fortunately one of the best perks of being one of the Nicest Kids in Town was getting out of school early. I loaded onto the bus with the others, nervous but excited, just like every other day. I'd only been on the show a month and wasn't used to everything yet. We arrived at the station and I rushed over to my mirror, quickly fixing my hair back to perfection and patting on a little extra makeup. It didn't help that the boys kept messing with us, squirting us with extra hairspray.

I rushed out onto the stage and took my place just as the camera man signaled. The theme music started and Corny turned to the camera.

"Hey there, teenage Baltimore! Don't change that channel, 'cause it's time for the Corny Collins show!" He pointed and smiled at the camera. "Brought to you by Ultra Clutch hairspray."

I twisted, vocalizing with the others. Corny began to sing.

_"Oh, every afternoon when the clock strikes four, well a crazy bunch of kids crash through that door, yeah."_

_"Ba-bee-bop, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-bee-bop"_

I sang with the others, doing my best to keep up. They all looked so natural, how could they move so fast?

_"Well, they throw off their coats and leave the squares behind, and then they shake it, shake it, shake it like they're losing their mind. You'll never see them frown 'cause they're the nicest kids in town."_

I'd always thought that was a funny name, considering how much bad-mouthing and drama went on behind the scenes. Then I realized I was half a step behind and focused on my dancing again, "ooh"ing with every one else.

_"Oh, every afternoon you turn your T.V. on, huh,"_

I heard a squeak and saw Amber go down while Tammy danced away smiling. I tried not to giggle. Amber tended to be so mean and got so much help from her mom that it was hard not to dislike her. Still, I was scared enough of her to hope she hadn't seen me laugh.

_"Yeah, we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone. When you twist and shout for your favorite star, and when you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire, you better come on down and meet the nicest kids in town."_

We all got in a huddle and I tried to get on my tiptoes to be seen. I hated being in the back. Soon enough, however, we'd gone back to our spots.

_"Nice, white kids who like to lead the way, and once a month we have our Negro Day!"_

Although I would never say this, I actually liked Negro Day. I personally thought some of their kids were better than some of the kids on our council. Again, not that I would ever say that. And then I realized I was off step again. I needed to pay attention!

_"And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round, Mr. Corny Collins with the latest, greatest Baltimore sound! So, every afternoon drop everything. Who needs to read and write when you can dance and sing? Forget about your algebra and calculus! You can always do your homework on the morning bus! Can't tell a verb from a noun, they're the nicest kids in town."_

This was another part that I always tried not to laugh at. Although it was _extremely _well descriptive of some of the kids on council. Then I heard "R-r-r-role call!" and hurried to get in line I waited, calming myself. I always got nervous before I got personal camera time. But it was exhilarating, too. I focused, listening to the kids name off. It was almost my turn.

"Paulie!"

"Noreen!"

"Doreen!"

I stepped forward and smiled big. "Rachelle!" I cried, waving and pulling one side of my dress out in a mock-curtsy. I ran off as Link went up, doing his little dance. Then we went out again and Corny started singing.

_"So if every night you're shaking as you lie in bed,"_

_"Pony, pony!"_

"_Shake it, baby! And the bass and drums are pounding in your head,"_

_"Pony, pony, ooh, pony, pony!"_

_"Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school? You'll never get to college but you'll sure look cool! Don't need a cap or a gown when you're the nicest kids in town._

_Nicest kids in,"_

I turned and ran to the front, happy that this time my face was fully visible to the camera. After all, I couldn't become a crowd favorite if no one could see me, could I?

_"Kids in town, wooh!"_

I breathed deep as we all assembled for the new dance of the week. This time it was the Stricken Chicken. They came up with the most ridiculous names for these dances! But I kind of liked it, it was much easier than some of the dances they had us do. At least I hadn't gotten a sprained ankle learning this one. We finished and the buzzer went off. Mrs. Vantussle immediately went up to Corny, chiding him. Again. That happened every single day, and he never got in real trouble, so I didn't worry. Sometimes I did think about what I would do if Corny were forced off the show, but I didn't think it would ever really happen.

I took advantage of the break to massage my feet, although there was nowhere to sit down comfortably. The rest of the kids were talking or flirting, or both. Both Amber and Mrs. Vontussle walked around like queens, diminishing anyone in their way. Mrs. Vontussle was destroying images left and right, pulling out various… stuffings. Fortunately for me I didn't stuff anything, but when she saw me watching her she commented, "You might want to be careful with that makeup from now on." I blushed, then wondered if anyone could tell.

Fortunately for my ego, Amber was focusing her wrath on Tammy today, I assumed for the little push she'd given during the opening sequence. Of course, the second Link walked over she was all sugar, spice, and everything nice. Her mom stopped them before they got too revolting, fortunately. She walked off to her mirror.

I found a seat and sat happily, rubbing my ankles. Amber saw me as she walked back. She smiled sarcastically and said in a too-sweet voice, "Don't worry if you can't take it, Rachelle. Some people just aren't cut out for this life." I scowled. I would make it! I could dance at least as well as Amber! She would see.

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon. :)


End file.
